Tales of Symphonia : 100 histoires sur eux
by Ariall
Summary: Une série de courts one shots je ne pense pas que l'on puisse parler de drabbles... sur ToS, basé sur la liste des 100 thèmes qui balade sur DA. Chaque one shot essaiera de se concentrer sur les passages importants du jeu ou simplement sur les persos
1. 001 Introduction : une rencontre

**Titre :** 001-Introduction : une rencontre

**Auteur :** Ariall

**Disclaimers :** pas à moi XD Faut il vraiment le dire, ça fait mal de devoir l'avouer

**Blabla :** Basé sur la liste des 100 thèmes qui balade sur Deviantart, je vais donc essayer d"écrire 100 courts one shots qui correspondent à chacun des thèmes, avec les persos de ToS ^^

* * *

Depuis toute petite on lui racontait l'histoire de l'élu de la régénération et on lui disait alors qu'elle était l'élue qui avait été aujourd'hui choisie.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait alors, le moment venu, se sacrifier pour son monde, afin d'y apporter la paix, comme l'eût fait avant elle d'autres élus, c'était un des préceptes de la déesse Martel.

Ainsi depuis toute petite, elle savait qu'elle avait une mission à remplir, une mission qui l'amènerait à sauver sa grand-mère, son père, tous les habitants d'Isélia, le monde entier...

Elle se sentait alors seule, car elle essayait de se tenir à l'écart des autres enfants du village, pour ne pas regretter de devoir les abandonner un jour pour leur bien. Cependant, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'éloigner des adultes, ils le faisaient tous seuls, ils ne la considéraient pas comme la jeune enfant qu'elle était, mais comme l'élue qu'elle deviendrait, elle n'était, au final, qu'une sorte d'objet à entretenir avant de l'utiliser...

Et elle se sentait vraiment seule. Même l'amour de sa famille ne pouvait la sauver de cette détresse qui s'insinuait en elle et la faisait pleurer la nuit, détresse qu'elle cachait le jour.

"Toujours à l'écart ?"

Cette question avait résonné dans son esprit un certain temps avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu"on lui parlait.

"Ce n'est pas très drôle... Pourquoi tu ne jouerais pas plutôt avec nous ?"

Elle écarquilla les yeux à cette seconde question.

_Quelqu'un veut jouer avec moi ? pensa t'elle._

_Une main gantée de rouge entra dans son champ de vision._

_"Alors, tu viens ?"_

_Elle regarda de ses yeux bleus le jeune garçon qui lui tendait la main, ensuite elle tourna son regard vers son ami, un sourire vissé à son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche, essaya de leur répondre, mais s'arrêta._

_Il ne fallait pas qu'elle leur parle, sinon elle deviendrait peut être leur amie et regrettera alors lorsqu'elle sauvera le monde... Elle baissa les yeux, le jeune garçon brun aux habits rouges, fronça les sourcils._

_Il lui attrapa le bras et lui dit, un grand sourire devant son air étonnée et effrayée. _

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne va pas te manger ! On est dans la même classe, la même ville après tout, pourquoi ne pas jouer ensemble ?"_

_Le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés s'approcha._

_"Il a ptet pas l'air comme ça, mais il est très gentil, même s'il est bête." dit il un grand sourir moquer sur le visage._

_"Hey, je ne te permets pas de dire ça, même si tu es le frère de la maîtresse et premier de la classe !!"_

_La jeune fille blonde les regarda se chamailler un moment, des larmes coulèrent et un rire cristallin se fit entendre._

_Les deux garçons arrêtèrent alors leur bagarre, que le jeune brun gagnée largement, jamais ils n'avaient entendu un si joli rire, et encore moins de sa part à elle._

_Elle les regarda, surprise, elle arrêta de rire, et leur demande ce qu'ils avaient._

_Des yeux noisettes la regardèrent avec tendresse, une tendresse d'enfant, avec toute la naïveté qu'il peut s'y trouver. La fillette sourit alors, et se leva, leur sourit._

_"D'accord, je veux bien jouer avec vous" dit elle de sa magnifique voix d'enfant._

_Les deux jeunes garçons éclatèrent alors de rire, heureux d'avoir réussi à la faire parler et venir avec eux._

_Elle les avait toujours observé et enviait, ils avaient l'air de tellement bien s'entendre et s'amuser..._

_Les yeux noisettes du plus vieux l'avait vraiment touchée, jamais elle ne les oublierai, et elle pensa alors qu'elle ne les oublierai jamais, même une fois devenue un ange, et même une fois disparue..._

_Elle se mit alors en tête de s'amuser autant qu'elle le pouvait, de profiter de ces années qu'elle pourrait transformer en années de bonheur, sans penser au lendemain..._

_....Aujourd'hui, Colette réalisait à quel point elle était heureuse de les avoir rencontré, elle se rendait compte que c'était grâce à eux si elle pouvait avancer maintenant et avoir la volonté de réussir sa tâche. C'était pour leur bonheur qu'elle avait enfin réellement accepté sa destinée, et elle leur en était extrêmement reconnaissante. Elle savait qu'ils seraient certainement triste de son départ, et qu'ils lui en voudraient, pour avoir caché la vérité, pour avoir caché sa souffrance... Mais elle leur dirait alors qu'elle les aimait tous, et qu'ils lui avaient donné la force de continuer..._

_"Mes amis, ma famille, professeur, Kratos, Sheena, Génis... Lloyd... merci pour tout..."_

_Elle se tenait près du bord de la rivière qui bordait leur camp, bientôt elle devrait affronter l'épreuve de la tour du salut et sauver les personnes auxquelles elle tenait..._

_Comme chacune de ses nuits depuis sa transformation en ange, elle ne dormait plus, et cette nouvelle nuit d'insomnie lui avait rappeler ce souvenir. Elle les remercia de nouveau, elle ne n'avait pas peur de les réveiller, elle ne pouvait plus parler, et voulait pleurer mais ne le pouvait plus non plus..._

_Tout ce qu'elle fit, c'est joindre ses deux mains en dessous de son menton, un sourire aux lèvres..._

_De nouveau elle pensa au passé._

_"Allez, on refait tout depuis le début, il faut une introduction à notre histoire " , sourit le jeune bruns. _

_Il croisa les bras, prit un air semi sérieux et dit alors à sa nouvelle amie : _

_"Lui, il s'appelle Génis, il est jeune malgré ses cheveux gris, le jeune garçon en question grimaça, et moi c'est Lloyd ! Quel est ton prénom à toi ?"_

_La jeune fille lui sourit, il savaient déjà comment ils s'appelaient tous, mais elle se dit, pourquoi pas faire comme le jeune garçon l'avait proposé, une introduction à leur histoire._

_"Enchantée de vous rencontré, Lloyd, Génis, je m'appelle Colette, merci de bien vouloir prendre soin de moi."_

_De nouveaux rires se firent alors entendre à Isélia. _

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : j'espère que vous avez aimé et aimerez la suite ^^Désolée des erreurs éventuelles, chuis actuellement blessée au bras droit, du coup, j'ai du mal à taper mon texte _

_Si vous aimez un ptit comm ferait plaisir à tata Ariall x3_


	2. 002 Love : Amour ?

-1**Titre :** 002-Love : Amour ?  
**Auteur :** Ariall  
**Disclaimers :** pas à moi XD Faut il vraiment le dire, ça fait mal de devoir l'avouer  
**Blabla :** Basé sur la liste des 100 thèmes qui balade sur Deviantart, je vais donc essayer d"écrire 100 courts one shots qui correspondent à chacun des thèmes, avec les persos de ToS ^^

A bien y penser, commença t il à se dire, il n'avait jamais réellement réaliser ce qu'était l'amour. Mais, depuis que leur groupe avait rencontré Zélos, il se posait des questions.

Il le voyait toujours en train de flirter ici et là, draguant tout ce qui bougeait et qui était féminin (il l'avait surpris un jour en train de draguer une petite chienne...).

Est ce que monsieur-j'ai-la-tête-rouge-et-je-rends-les-joues-des-filles-auxquelles-je-parle-de-la-même-teinte était réellement amoureux de chaque fille ? Ou était il un simple bourreau des coeurs ?

Un jour il lui avait posé la question....

-Aaaah, mon petit Lloyd, je ne sais pas si un jour tu pourras comprendre l'homme que je suis !

Pour moi, chaque jeune fille est unique, elles ont toutes une beauté extraordinaire et qui leur est propre !

Séduire chacune d'elle est une expérience incroyable, la satisfaction de voir qu'une telle beauté ait répondu à mes avances procure une telle sensation de bonheur pour moi comme pour elles !

-Même avec la petite chienne ?

Lloyd avait posé cette question innocemment, sur le ton de la conversation. Une goutte de sueur trouva son chemin sur la nuque de Zélos, ce dernier lui répondit par un vague "Mmouuais".

-Mais, Zélos, continua Lloyd, tu es amoureux d'elles ou pas ?  
-...A bien y réfléchir, Zélos quitta soudain son air de dragueur sur de lui, pour un visage plus sérieux, je ne pense pas. Tu sais Lloyd, l'amour n'est pas aussi simple...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges regarda son interlocuteur en souriant, un sourire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de donner.

-Ce qui veut dire que... Tu aimes quelqu'un actuellement Zélos ?  
Le concerné ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés, Lloyd avait un sacré instinct malgré son intelligence en dessous de la moyenne. (1)

-On peut dire ça...

L'élu de Tésséha'lla laissa son regard vagabondait sur le groupe qui les accompagnait. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent et Lloyd pu y voir un élan furtif de tendresse. Il suivit alors son regard, curieux de savoir qui Zélos regardait... (2)

Le temps que Lloyd se retourne et Zélos se dirigeait vers le dit groupe. Il s'approcha de Sheena qui apprenait la cuisine aux côtés de Régal, Raine se tenant près d'eux, l'air de rien. (3)

Il se plaça derrière elle, et puisqu'il était un peu plus grand, se permit de regardait ce qu'elle faisait par dessus son épaule.

-Quoi ?!? fut l'accueil de la jeune ninja pour l'élu de son monde (pas de son coeur (4) )

-Rien ma ptite Sheena, je venait juste aux nouvelles, réussirais tu enfin à nous faire un curry qui ne nous empoisonnerait pas tous comme celui de notre très chère professeur ? regard de côté vers la dite professeur.

-COMMENT ? le réponse fusa des 2 côtés, de la part de Sheena et Raine.

Elles commencèrent toutes deux à râler sur un Zélos qui se bouchait les oreilles du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en riant comme un enfant. D'un côté une Sheena expliquant que son curry était très bon, étant donné que ce gnome l'avait mangé précédemment dans cette grotte dont elle avait oublié le nom et qu'elle faisait ça que dans le but de s'améliorer, et de l'autre une Raine rouge de fureur qui ne tenta même pas de s'expliquer mais qui sortit son bâton et lança une magie blanche bien sentie, qui fit exploser les alentours de la cuisine improvisée.

Lloyd soupira, cette fois ci, le repas était encore compromis, et ce de la faute de Zélos. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il aille taquiner Sheena quand c'était à elle de s'en occuper ? Ils devaient à chaque fois racheter les ingrédients et laisser tout le travail de refaire le repas aux bons soins de Régal ? (qui soit dit en passant est un très bon cuisiner qui travaille vite et bien ! (5)).

Il jeta un nouveau regard vers le champ de bataille ou un curry à moitié commencé s'était étalé un peu partout sur le sol avec la marmite envolée au loin et le feu de bois éparpillé un peu partout sur le sol. Zélos allait avoir du travail avant le dîner... Mais il n'avait pas l'air de trop s'en soucier vu le sourire radieux qu'il envoya à Sheena, cette dernière rougit à ce signe d'affection et se détourna, proférant des malédiction sur la descendance de l'élu, qui répliqua qu'elle ne devait pas maudire ses futurs enfants à elle aussi. Une louche vola à son tour mais cette fois en direction d'une tête rouge...

Lloyd aperçu du coin de l'oeil une chevelure blonde et reconnu Colette à son rire, un rire qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Il sourit à son tour comme l'avait fait Zélos juste avant et se dirigea vers elle, se disant qu'après tout, l'amour, il y avait des chances qu'il le connaissait déjà...

Notes :

(1) : avis personnel de Zélos, moi je pense que Lloyd il est tout à fait dans la moyenne des garçons de notre époque :p *se fait frapper par les lecteurs mâles... s'il y en a XD*

(2) : Là par contre il est bête, sérieux QUI Zélos pourrait regardait ? Pas Régal quand même ?!?...................... Sérieusement !!

(3) : Ah bah là... Sheena et Régal côte à côte... y'a moyen qu'il regardait quand même Régal x3

(4) : *crève à cause de tous ses comms inutiles*

(5) : *fan de Régal*

FIN, c'est tout pourri et tout court, mais j'ai pas réussi à faire plus, sorry les gens 8D  
Pour la fin, qu'est ce que serait un fic d'Ariall dont le thème est l'amour sans un ptit morceau sur du Colloyd ? Hein hein ?  
Et désolée ou toutes ces notes, chuis sûre elles sont plus longues à elles toutes que le texte en lui même ^^ '

J'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même, pour le prochain thème c'est : Light (lumière), si vous avez une quelconque idée de fic, des suggestions, n'hésitez pas, ça peut toujours m'aider !

(ah désolée du retard aussi j'ai du la réécrire car mon fichier s'était corrompu^^')


	3. 003 Light : ou de la lumière SVP :3

-1

**Titre :** 003-Light : ou un peu de lumière SVP !  
**Auteur :** Ariall  
**Disclaimers :** des fois on espère que ces personnages ou leur monde nous appartiennent, mais c'est impossible, tout ce que l'on peut faire c'est remercier nos amis nippons de les avoir créer pour nous et notre envie de fanficer ! *sbaff*

**Blabla :** En fait, j'ai abandonné l'idée d'écrire sur Yuan, je ne trouvais absolument rien, j'avais une idée et un sujet, mais l'histoire ne venait pas, alors je vous ai pondu ça à la place... J'espère que vous aimerez quand même... Donnez moi une idée pour Yuyu, faut que j'écrive quelque chose sur lui ! è0é

Oh et puis, si vous êtes pas fan du couple qui va être légèrement mentionné dans cette fic, sorry !  
Je ne vous dirai pas lequel sinon ça casse le truc...

Sombre, il faisait incroyablement noir dans ce temple.

Sheena tressaillait à chacun de ses pas, elle détestait vraiment être ici. Pourquoi faisait il si sombre quand on savait où elle et son groupe se trouvait ?

A peine s'était elle posé cette question qu'un éclair jaillit tout près d'eux, la faisant sursauter et angoisser de plus belle. Maintenant qu'ils avaient pénétré le temple, les pièges de ce dernier s'étaient mis en route et à présent il était rempli d'éclairs ici et là, mortels ou simples illusions pour effrayer ceux qui osaient y pénétrer...

Il ne faisait plus sombre mais maintenant, la lumière était plus effrayante que l'obscurité pour elle. De vieux souvenirs refirent surface, de la première fois où elle vint dans le temple de la foudre...

Un autre éclair, encore plus proche que le dernier la fit sursauter et elle trébucha.

Elle tombait en arrière et pensa se retrouvait dans le vide, puisqu'ils se tenaient si près des bords des mini ponts disposés ici et là, elle pensa alors qu'elle allait tombé dans le néant du temple.

Seulement, au moment où elle ferma les yeux et qu'une multitude d'images passa devant ses paupières fermées, une main ferme la rattrapa.

Elle resta un moment qans bouger, sentant un bras passait autour de sa taille et une main lui tenant la sienne, main qu'elle avait lançait en avant en signe de désespoir.

-Sheena, ça va ?

Elle frissonna, elle connaissait bien cette voix pour l'avoir entendu dire son nom tellement de fois...

Cette voix encore enfantine et inexpérimenté mais tellement chaude et agréable.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Lloyd penché sur elle, le visage entier.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient en plein milieu du pont... Elle n'avait même pas risquer de tomber dans le trou, elle avait simplement risqué de tomber sur les fesses... Et devant Lloyd en plus...

Elle se sentit honteuse, elle n'étais pas en danger mais Lloyd l'avait quand même rattrapée pour lui évitait un petit bobo...

Elle soupira...

-Oui, ça va, merci, désolée de te causer du soucis.

-Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

Sheena releva les yeux vers Lloyd, le regard interrogateur.

-Bah... Tu tombes comme ça sans prévenir et sans raisons apparentes... Peut être as tu de la fière ou une baisse de tension qui ont fait que tu tombes dans les pommes, ou quelque chose du genre...

L'absurdité de la situation n'empêchait pas Lloyd de s'inquiéter pour son amie et elle ressentit un flot de tendresse et aussi de honte l'envahir. Elle se mit à rougir et à bégayer lorsqu'elle voulut répondre, mais quand elle réalisa enfin dans quelle position ils étaient, elle rougit de plus belle et se releva d'un seul coup.

-Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, bafouilla t elle, c'est juste un éclair qui m'a surprise, expliqua Sheena.

Lloyd se releva, étonné de la vitesse avec laquelle la ninja s'est relevée, en même temps c'est normal si c'est une ninja se dit il, les légendes racontent des choses incroyables sur eux et...

Un autre éclair et un cri coupèrent court aux pensées du jeune homme, Sheena venait à nouveau de trébucher et tombait littéralement sur Lloyd, cette fois ci il n'eut pas le temps de se dire qu'il fallait qu'il la rattrape mais plutôt qu'il fallait qu'il amortisse leur chute, à tous les deux.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Une fois de plus Sheena fut terrifiée et avait fermé les yeux, mais en sentant que ce n'était pas le sol ni même le vide en dessous d'elle et en entendant un « ouch » elle se figea et réalisa qu'elle était encore une fois honteusement tombée et que Lloyd l'avait aidée.

Cette fois ci elle réagi au quart de tour, se releva, et se retourna vers Lloyd, lui offrant une main pour qu'il se relève.

-Je suis désolée :! s'écria t'elle de plus belle.

Lloyd ne fit que sourire en acceptant sa main et en se relevant, encore un peu sonné, il lui demanda :

-Tu as peur de la foudre Sheena ?

Cette dernière sembla comme geler sur place, le visage pâle, le corps rigide.

Elle ne leur avait pas raconté toute la vérité sur ce temple et son expérience passée dans celui ci. Oui, elle avait peur de la foudre, non ce n'était pas une phobie, elle avait peur de la foudre depuis ce jour là, et surtout de la personnification de cette dernière. Elle avait peur de se confronter une nouvelle fois à Volt...

Mais ça, elle ne pourrait jamais l'avouer à ses compagnons, elle en avait trop honte, elle devait se racheter pour ses fautes, elle devait réussir. Corrine l'avait encouragée, lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait le faire, Sheena avait essayé de la croire, avait essayé de surmonter sa peur... mais elle n'y arrivait pas, la preuve en est qu'elle avait déjà obligé Lloyd de l'aider deux fois de suite...

-Tu sais Sheena, tu peux m'en parler si tu veux, si tu as peur de quelque chose. Ça aide d'en parler, ça aide de pourvoir compter sur quelqu'un dans ce genre de situation... enfin c'est ce que dit papa, expliqua Lloyd, un peu gêné de ses propos.

Sheena le regarda, incrédule. Il lui proposait de l'aider, elle pourrait tout lui raconter et il l'aiderait, sans la critiquer, sans penser du mal d'elle...

-Merci Lloyd, mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit elle, étonnée elle même d'être aussi pleine d'assurance, alors qu'elle sentait bien que ses jambes tremblaient et risquaient de la laisser tomber de nouveau.

-Où sont les autres ?  
En cherchant à changer de sujet, elle se rendit compte que leurs compagnons n'étaient pas avec eux.

Elle les chercha du regard, mais pas moyen de les trouver, ce qu'il l'effraya un peu plus.

-Ils sont partis devant, répondit Lloyd. Heureusement que je traînais derrière pour en découvrir un peu plus sur ce temple, sinon tu te serait retrouvée toute seule, rigola t il.

Elle aurait préféré. Elle aurait préféré se retrouvait seule et se faire mal toute seule, plutôt que de se retrouver dans une telle position devant Lloyd.

Un nouvel éclair jaillit, mais Sheena se retint de sursauter, elle resta sur place, figée. Quand elle releva les yeux c'était pour trouver Lloyd, prêt à la réceptionner. Elle lui lança un regard faussement vexé.

-Bah quoi, j'ai bien le droit de me préparer maintenant, dit il tout fier.

Sheena ne put se retenir de rire. Un simple pouffement se transforma en fou rire, elle ne savait plus s'arrêter. Elle ne trouvait rien de drôle à cette situation, elle était simplement honteuse et terrifiée, elle était fatiguée et nerveuse, ce temple ne lui réussissait vraiment pas et ils n'en avaient même pas parcouru la moitié et n'avaient même pas retrouver les autres.

Des larmes lui vinrent jusqu'aux yeux, c'étaient des larmes de rages, mais elle ferait passer ça pour des larmes dues à son fou rire. Malgré tout, Lloyd devina que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas pour la jeune femme, car il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ce geste étonna Sheena qui s'arrêta presque aussitôt de rire et de pleurer.

-Si tu as besoin de te confier ou de simplement pleurer, vas y Sheena, ne te retiens pas, je suis là pour ça, dit alors Lloyd, en un murmure rassurant.

Et Sheena se laissa alors aller. Elle pleura pour chasser sa peur, ses doutes et sa peine.

Si c'était Lloyd, elle pouvait bien, il ne la trahirai pas en racontant aux autres ce qui s'est passé, il al soutiendrait et l'écouterait quand elle pensera que le moment sera enfin venu d'avouer ce qu'elle a sur le coeur. Mais pour le moment elle ne fit que pleurer. A chaudes larmes, et ça lui faisait du bien.

-C'est malin, ils nous ont vraiment laissés derrière, râla Lloyd en se rendant compte qu'ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à rattraper leur groupe.

-Ce n'est pas normal, répondit Sheena, si on ne les trouve pas, ils ne peuvent être qu'à l'autel, mais pour y aller, ils ont besoin de moi...

-Ils se cachent peut être quelque part pour nous faire peur, répliqua Lloyd en fronçant les sourcils à cette pensée, le professeur les laisserait il faire ? ...

-Comme si j'en avais pas assez d'être ici, ils se permettraient de nous faire ça ? s'indigna Sheena.

En percevant une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix de son amie, Lloyd se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main. Cette dernière rougit fortement au contact, mais ne le repoussa pas, trop heureuse d'avoir du réconfort dans cet endroit.

-Allez, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là moi, je vais t'accompagner et te protéger de ces méchants éclairs, déclara fièrement Lloyd, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sheena ne put qu'acquiescer et le suivit à travers le dédale du temple. Ils finiraient bien par retrouver leurs compagnons et cet autel. Cependant, elle voulait que ce moment de solitude avec Lloyd dure le plus longtemps possible, car même si ce temple était parcouru d'éclairs et de lumière ici et là, la seule source de lumière et de chaleur pour elle était Lloyd. Sa simple présence illuminait le chemin qu'elle empruntait dans ce temple obscure, cette ombre planante dans sa mémoire.

Il était devant elle, et la guidait à travers ses propres ténèbres...

"Pas comme un stupide élu, pensa Sheena."

Chacun de ses amis étaient devenus une lumière dans son âme. Elle les aurait à jamais dans son coeur.

Cette pensée la fit rire, comment pouvait elle être aussi mièvre ? Mais malgré tout, ce sont bien Lloyd et Colette qui lui ont ouvert les yeux et lui ont permis d'ouvrir son coeur.

Elle regarda de nouveau le dos du jeune homme qui était devant elle et se mit à sourire.

Définitivement, elle était heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés.

"Décidément, le rouge ça attire bien la lumière et la réverbère bien, tu luis Lloyd. Pas comme un stupide élu qui est habillé en rose et qui attire plus l'attention avec ses habits que la lumière. Y'a que ses cheveux qui luisent, parce qu'il utilise trop de shampooing !"

(et on aurait pu utiliser cette réplique pour faire une chute, comme quoi, Sheena elle pense quand même à Zélos mdrr)

FIN

Moi j'aime bien le couple Sheena/Lloyd, je reste une fidèle du Colloyd of course, mais jles trouve mignons à deux !

Bon désolée pour la médiocrité de cette chose, j'ai plus le temps d'écrire avec mon stage, là je l'ai fait pendant ce dernier entre deux souffles en attendant le prochain projet mdrr

(stage d'infographie avec son propre ordi, ça permet de s'occuper XD).

J'espère que ça vous a quand même plus ! Et désolée pour toutes les fautes qui traînent, je sais qu'il y en a plein, j'en ai corrigé quelques unes vite fait en survoler ce truc, mais j'ai trop la honte de le relire moi même, alors j'peux pas corriger.

Faut savoir, les principales fautes c'est des fautes de frappe car j'écris vite pour essayer de ne pas me faire prendre XD Et ensuite des fautes d'inattention, style je mets un "é" au lie de "er" car je veux écrire trop vite

Plein de fautes horribles qui me font honte, mais moins que de relire ma fic :D

Allez, désolée encore une fois pour ce blabla, à la prochaine (et je ne sais plus c'est quel thème, Dark peut être ? Rooh, en ait j'aime pas devoir els faire dans l'ordre, jdevrai les faire selon l'inspiration X3)


	4. 004 Dark : ou il fait noir

-1

**Titre :** 004-Dark ou, "bah tiens, il fait noir et j'ai envie de réfléchir"  
**Auteur :** Ariall  
**Disclaimers :** ...C'est chiant un disclaimer en fait Tous les persos de ToS ne sont pas à moi, ainsi que les lieux, les monstres, les touffes d'herbes qu'ont y trouve, les pixels aux couleurs flashies, ni les pixels morts, encore moins les dialogues originaux du jeu, et surtout pas Kratos, ce qui est bien dommage, il me servirait bien s'il m'appartenait, et puis ...*nous sommes désolés pour la coupure momentanée du discours de l'auteur qui partait en vrille*  
**Blabla :** Ahahah, un des thèmes où je ne suis absooooluuuuuument pas inspirée, ça me fait trop penser à Light et donc au temple de Volt Je pourrai trouver quelque chose avec Shadow mais j'ai la flemme de refaire le jeu ou lire une soluce pour me rappeler ce temple (il me semble qu'on peut même pas y entrer sans leur bougie là...), donc bah pas de Shadow :p (toute manière rejouant à FF6, ça me ferait trop pensé à ça et j'écrirais un truc même pas en rapport avec ToS *sbaff*)

Donc, vous allez lire ce que j'aurai pu vous pondre *ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle va écrire quand elle tape ces lignes...*

Bonne lecture quand même les gens :D

Noir, il faisait tout noir...

Je ne voyait rien de ce qu'il pouvait se passer devant moi, et c'est bien dommage car j'entends des rires tout près. Mince alors, moi aussi je veux savoir ce qui les fait rire. Si c'est comme ça je boude... Mais en fait je ne vois même pas si il y a quelqu'un qui peut me voir bouder, certes j'entends rire, mais je ne vois pas d'où ils viennent ces rires. Ils me paraissent assez proches, mais si les propriétaires de ces rires sont derrière un arbre, c'est sûr, ils ne me verront pas bouder... Et puis je ne peux pas me voir bouder moi non plus, j'aime bien voir mon reflet quand je boude, historie de voir si je suis convaincant, car bouder n'est pas quelque chose d'habituel chez moi, donc quand je fais semblant, les gens le voit tout de suite. Je suis si transparent que ça ? C'est incroyable quand même, tout le monde lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert disent les adultes... Pfff, jvous jure, pour qui ils se prennent ces adultes d'ailleurs, le jour où je vais vraiment bouder ils s'en voudront de ne pas s'en apercevoir de suite, croyant que je fais semblant...

Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Peut être l'effet de ce noir, mon cerveau essaie d'éviter d'avoir peur du coup il me fait penser à des choses et d'autres pour me divertir... Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit le professeur en constatant combien je réfléchissais plus quand je ne voyais rien...

Tiens, pendant les devoirs en classe je devrai faire ça, éteindre la lumière, fermer les rideaux, ou simplement fermer les yeux, peut être que ça m'aiderait à me concentrer pour trouver les réponses... Quoi que, j'écoute jamais en classe et je n'apprends presque jamais mes leçons, alors que je me concentre ou pas ça ne fait pas grande différence... Peut être que des bribes de ce qui a été dit en classe me reviendrait si je me concentrais, cet inconscient là, ce machin dans la tête qui retient des trucs sans qu'on le veuille, j'en ai peut être aussi vu le nombre de fois où le professeur m'a traité d'inconscient... Ouais, bon, de toute manière c'est peine perdu, à peine je retrouverais la lumière que j'aurai déjà oublié ce à quoi je me concentrais... C'est presque certain, on m'a dit que j'avais une tête vide, donc... Ah, mais si elle est vide ma tête, où il est mon inconscient alors ? *horrifié* Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? Faudra que je demande au professeur la signification de tout ça ! ... Si je n'oublie pas d'ici là, faudrait que je reste dans ce noir jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, histoire de garder mes questions en tête. Mais cela risque d'être dur, je veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ils rigolent !

... Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Je dois vraiment pas aimer le noir pour que mon cerveau ma fasse penser tout ça... Ah mais non, j'ai pas de cerveau non plus normalement si ma tête est vide ! *encore plus horrifiée* Il faut vraiment que je n'oublie pas de demander des réponses au professeur, elle sait tout elle ! Normalement...

... Il fait toujours noir, c'est incroyable comme tout est noir... Faudrait vraiment qu'il y ait une petite lumière quelque part et... Non, je ne peux pas, s'il y a de la lumière je ne pourrai plus réfléchir et je vais oublier mes questions pour le professeur ! ... Je sais, je vais les écrire avant de les oublier ! ... Ah mais je ne peux pas, il fait trop noir pour que je puisse écrire quoi que ce soit, puis le professeur avait dit que j'avais une écriture de cochon impossible à déchiffrer pour un enfant de mon âge, c'était une honte, je savais super bien dessiné les runes et autres charmes, mais je ne savais pas écrire convenablement, le professeur me râle souvent dessus à cause de ça, donc je ne peux même pas dire de l'écrire de façon à ce qu'elle le lise, toute manière il fait trop noir pour voir ce que j'écris, ce qui rendrait mon écriture encore plus illisible... Ou pas, qui sait, je serai peut être plus appliqué comme ça...

Laissons tomber, dans ce noir je ne sais même pas où trouver de quoi écrire...

*Soupir* C'est vraiment dur d'être dans le noir comme ça, comme je n'utilise jamais mon cerveau (qui doit se trouver quelque part, même si ma tête est vide, quelque part avec mon inconscient...), celui ci est vraiment en ébullition quand je n'ai rien à faire d'autre qu'à réfléchir vu que je suis dans le noir. Je sais je devrai compter, comme ça, ça fera passer le temps sans me faire réfléchir...

Attends un peu, il me semble que c'est ce que je devais faire depuis le début ça, compter... Au lieu de me mettre à réfléchir sur le fait qu'il faisait noir... Raah, je ne sais vraiment plus ce que je dois faire !!!

... J'ai mal à la tête maintenant, vraiment, c'est la dernière fois que je me retrouve dans le noir comme ça, c'est pas bon pour moi et mon cerveau !

*Gros soupir* Quand est ce que ce noir va t il partir hein ? Je me souviens qu'un jour Colette m'avait dit que si je me retrouvais tout seul dans le noir et que j'avais peur, non pas que j'avais peur là maintenant tout de suite, mais je commençais à m'ennuyer et à avoir le cerveau en ébullition, ce qui arrivait au même pour moi, imaginez, mon cerveau qui explose à cause de la pression ? *horrifié* Oui bon d'accord, je le reconnais, j'ai été trois fois de suite horrifié, non pas parce que j'ai peur, mais juste parce que ce à quoi je pense m'horrifie... *toussote*

Où en étais je déjà ? Ah oui, Colette, bah elle me disait toujours :

"Lloyd, tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant !"

J'ouvris les yeux de surprise, l'avais je si bien imaginé que j'avais l'impression de l'avoir entendue où était ce la réalité. A ce moment là le noir partit et il fit jour, enfin, il y eut de la lumière, j'ai du mettre ma main en visière pour me protéger, décidemment, le noir m'allait pas, quand on retrouve la lumière après autant de temps, ça fait mal... Ah bah tiens, c'est vrai ça, il ne fait plus noir du coup... Heureusement que Colette était là pour me dire d'ouvrir les yeux... Oui mais où est elle ?

A quoi je pensais tout à l'heure d'ailleurs ? Il me semblait que je devais demander ou dire quelque chose d'important à quelqu'un... Hmmm, Ah oui, c'est ça !

"C'est la dernière fois que c'est moi qui compte à cache-cache ! criai je à l'intention de mes amis qui riaient dans leur cachette."

D'ailleurs, je crois que j'avais oublié de compter, pourquoi déjà ?

FIN 8D

Oui je sais, il sert à rien ce chapitre, mais c'est marrant de partir en live comme ça en fait ** Surtout avec un jeune Lloyd, j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas ennuyé et que vous aurez quand même compris quelque chose... Quoi que, si non, je vous pardonne, sachant que Lloyd a pas du trop comprendre non plus ce que son cerveau essayait de lui faire comprendre...

BREF, ceci ne peut pas être considérer comme un one shot non ? C'est trop court xX Mais trop long ou pas pour un drabble ? Allez, disons que c'est un drabble, car les notes de l'auteur sont encore plus longues que l'histoire même 8D Mais vous aimez bien me lire en train de dire des bêtises ! Avouez ! è0é

Anyway, j'hope que vous avez likez quand même (faut que j'arrête de lire des trucs en anglais X.x).

Sur ce, je vous retrouve au prochain thème : Seeking solace, ou à la recherche de consolation è0é

Ja ne les gens !


End file.
